The cyborg theory
by Captain Skywolf
Summary: Never, EVER play so much Diablo II that you can come to simmilar conclusions. Rated PG-13 for swearing and partial nudity.


Never play THIS much.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo and do not take responsibility for the content of this story. It was entirely dictated by 'the voices'.   
  
  
Another day, another exciting day of adventure heroism and nobility.  
  
Pascal the firece noble paladin stood on the broken remains of Diablo, bringing years of suffering to an end. It was indeed a great day for the Zakarum order, for the greatest, darkest, foulest of evils has been...  
  
DAMN! Nagelring! Pascal yelled. Immediatly a miffed young brunette clad in long red chainmail appeared from behind Diablo's broken body, holding two smelly boots.  
  
Yuck, this one is no good either! The sound of metal connecting with stone resounded through the choas sanctuary. Lisea scowled at the pair of blood and guts covered boots after throwing them on the floor. Pascal looked at the mighty sorceress, who seemed just about ready to torch the entire choas sanctuary and get it on the 8 o clock news, burning.   
  
He sheathed his sword and turned his eyes to her. Sigon's sabbot? Again? yes, a pair of incredibly useless and now also smelly greaves. I want to leave this place right now.  
  
The paladin opened a town portal, brining the pair back to the Pandemonium fortress.  
  
  
  
Oh crap, I'm running out of gold too. Lisea fished a clutter of dust from her stash. Don't you use that kind of language, it is improper. before Lisea could throw him a death glare Pascal pointed at Tyreal, who was still in exactly the same place as months ago, probably overhearing everything said inside the Pandemonium and wiring it through to Echelon... But that's another story.  
  
She kicked the chest for good measure and sat down beside it. Her best friend, travelling companion and occassional partner for stress relief' leaned over to whisper in her ear. Hmm.. what do you say we go to a more secluded place and leave this misery behind us for a while?  
  
He wasn't half finished when Lisea dragged him to her private quaters by the left leg. Pascal had given up any ambitions of chastity long ago, there was no keeping her off him when she was mad.  
  
  
  
Lisea pulled out of the kiss she was sharing with her already half naked companion. I really can't get those items of Sigon out of my head, it is bothering me so much! It's not right!. Pascual pulled himself together a little. I must admit, it's very strange that we keep finding the same items of the same person every time!. Now that I think about it... This is scaring me! Lisea wrapped the covers off the bed they were sitting on around her body.  
  
We need to get to the bottom of this, Sigon does not appear like a normal person to me. Those items of his, they are all of mediocore quality and appear in vast quantities! Mass production? Lisea pitched the idea without thiniking. Yes! That's it! They grow in his body... And when they are worn down they fall off. That's why they are always damaged too. But that means... Yea, what does that mean?  
  
The debate on Sigon heated up. Lisea was now pacing feverishly through the room. Ok... so he draws... meterials from the surrounding area and forms them into mechanical components... So he is a mechnical being capable of regrowth, making him into what you call... a sybernetic organism! Yes! That is what I am saying! Also, the production of lose components is the last step before self duplication. Possible Sigon is testing his components by spreading them throughout the land and see how well they enhance their users. Ofcourse they are all mediocore items because it must be possible to mass produce them! So, when Sigon has finally decided that his components have been tested long enough he will reproduce himself many times over, to form... Pascals eyes widened Invaaasion force!. Lisea gulped. I wonder who's gathering all the data... Hmm, probably sources directly linked to us, people we can NEVER get rid off.. It hit both of them at the same time. Deckard Cain!. Yes that's it! the young sorceress practically screamed in Pascal's ear. And and aaaand, now that we know a lieutanant of the Sigon cyborg invasion force we can torture him to death in order to find out all about the program!. Lisea, one thing... didn't we find a lot more sets of strangely identical items?  
  
They both gulped. Pascual drew the inevitable conclusion. Oh oh. I think Sanctuary is in deeper shit than we orginally thought! We will be overrun by hordes of Sigon, Vidala, Isenhart, Iratha and many other cyborgs!  
  
a few seconds of silence insued.  
  
x-X-xPascualZealx-X-x: I think... we need to cut back on mf runs for a few days and do something else for a while.  
x-X-xLiseaIcex-X-x: Yes... definitly... This can't be healthy.  
x-X-xPascualZealx-X-x(Pascualli22) has left our world. Diablo's minions weaken.  
x-X-xLiseaIcex-X-x(LizzyF) has left our world. Diablo's minions weaken.  
HolyIceCube: Whoa... what's with those guys?  
  
-End?


End file.
